Dead Girl Walking
by Arcane Charmcaster
Summary: What's it like to be ripped apart by a walker? Thats the most common question that most survivors find themselves wondering but obviously can never have it answered since being ripped apart by walkers usually doesn't leave you in a state fit for speech. At least normally it doesn't. But then again I never really cared about being normal to begin with anyways.
1. DGW Chapter 1: Ripped apart

**Hello my fellow TWD Fans I would like to formally welcome you to this hopefully good fanfiction! I have great plans in store for this story and I hope you guys will like it. BTW she will eventually meet up with Rick's group just not yet.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

Chapter 1: Ripped apart

My name is Samantha Baker and I not normal….in hindsight I should probably start from the beginning huh?

I lay there in the hospital bed just staring at the blank screen tv reflecting on my life. If you could call it a life to begin with is up to you, I know I sure as hell don't.

At age fifteen I was diagnosed with a rare type of spinal cancer. It starts at the bottom of the spine and slowly but surely makes its way up to the brain stem.

At age sixteen I lost all feeling in my feet.

At eighteen years old I couldn't feel anything past my waist.

And now at the age of twenty two I've lost all feeling past my neck.

All things considered I suppose it could have been worse, for example I could be in 24/7 pain from having a tumor pushing against my spine. Instead of pain all I got was paralysis.

My parents made sure that even with my disability that I could live my life to the fullest. They were both in the military and were both pretty high in the ranks. They taught me everything from how to read to how to properly disassemble and reassemble a Walther P22. In my opinion they were the greatest parents a girl could ask for. And yeah I said we're not are.

You see two years ago exactly a week from my birthday they were killed in a car crash. Ironic ain't it? They survive bullets, bombs, and even the occasional missile but a drunk driver is what does em in.

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

My reverie is shattered by the unmistakable sound of gunfire.

 _What the hell? Why the fuck was their a gun in the hospital?_

 **BANG! BANG! BANG!**

Again the sound of gunfire could be heard but this time it came from different directions. It repeated for nearly an hour before it finally stopped. During that hour I heard people screaming and the sounds of running feet. Now though everything was silent.

I waited for a nurse or at least someone to come in and tell me what was going on but no one came. I fell asleep wondering what was going on.

My eyes snapped open to the sound of shuffling feet.

I strained my ears in the hopes of hearing it again. and to my delight the sound of footsteps could be heard right outside my door.

The joy I was secreting as the doorknob started turning was nearly palpable. The door swung open to reveal one of my favorite nurses. Kelly Abraham, she is always really polite and considerate to me even though I can't really speak since i'm paralysed and all.

My joy turned to confusion as Kelly just stood in the doorway staring at me with a blank expression. As she started to shuffle towards me I notice something which made me want to puke.

Kelly had a large portion of her throat missing, revealing her windpipe and a large portion of her spinal column. When she got within a few feet of me I started to wonder if I was dreaming this all up. That hope was quickly shattered when she lunged at me and proceeded to claw into my abdomen.

I would have screamed If I could but I was forced to watch as the woman I thought the world of continued to rip me open like a bag of chips. A prisoner in my own body not even allowed to scream at the agony I was in. Not once in my life could I have imagined actually seeing my own liver being swallowed.

My mind finally decided enough was enough when Kelly started pulling out my intestines like some demented clown pulling knotted handkerchiefs. Finally allowed to slip into the blessed darkness that is unconsciousness.

My last thoughts before everything faded away was,

 _At least it wasn't the cancer that killed me...but seriously? A fucking zombie!_

 **I will not update this story until I receive at least two reviews. Guests do not count. Well they do count and I do read them but in this case they don't count. I already have the next chapter written but I won't post until the requirements are met.**

 **Just thought I should say this ahead of time she is the main character of this story so I obviously didnt kill her off in the first chapter. :)**

 **Their will be a pairing but it's not going to be some over the top romance like some stories (Cough cough twilight!). I will try my best to keep the characters canon, or at least cannon enough to where they don't feel like OC's. BTW I just thought I should warn you that this story won't follow the Tv show exactly, my reasoning is quite simple, adding a new character will undoubtedly change the outcome of certain events. whether the changes are for better or for worse are up to interpretation.**


	2. Chapter 2: Wake Up Call

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews and follows/favorites. I cant believe the ammount of PMs I recieved. If you wish to give me an idea dont be afraid to send me a message or put it in a review.**

 **Chapter 2: Wake up call**

My eyes fluttered open to reveal the familiarly drab ceiling of the hospital.

 _Where am I? Why the hell do I have a headache first thing in the morning?_

As I looked around the room I took in the many medical devices in the room including the empty IV drip. _Oh right hospital._ A giggle escaped me at the fact that I forgot, I mean really? How could I forget? I've been here for nearly a year.

My laughter died almost instantly and was replaced with gagging as a horrible stench reached my nose.

Instincts took over and my hands shot up to cover my nose. It took me a few seconds to realize what I had done, my eyes were glued to my hands. _I moved them!_ Hesitantly I clenched my fists.

I was so focused on the miracle that was my hands that I almost forgot the reason for my movement. The keyword here is almost. Once again I was assaulted with that horrible stench, if it was possible it felt like it was worse than before, it actually caused me to dry heave.

My eyes darted around the room trying to pinpoint the source of this unholy smell.

 _I don't get it! I've looked everywhere! The only place I haven't checked is…._

I froze, I literally couldn't comprehend what I seeing. My brain actually froze.

Laying on top of my stomach as if I was some sort of pillow was a corpse, or more specifically Kelly's corpse.

That single image brought my most recent memories rushing to the surface. I shot out of bed throwing the body off of me in the process and threw up what little I had in my stomach on the floor. I collapsed into a fetal position shaking uncontrollably and trying desperately to get air into my lungs. I laid there in that position trying to get those traumatic memories out of my head.

It took a few minutes to calm down enough to allow proper breathing and a few more just to stop shaking. When I was finally calm I tried to stand up. At first My legs felt like wet noodles and I was forced to use the wall to keep from face planting, but after only a few seconds this feeling faded away and I could stand without feeling like a stiff breeze could knock me over. Although I maintained my balance they still shook from the long period of disuse.

Mentally I flipped my probably dead by now doctor the bird for saying I would never be able to walk.

Cautiously I approached the rotting corpse of my caretaker. Along the way I picked up the IV pole to use as a walking stick or as a makeshift weapon in case Kelly decided she wasn't actually dead.

I used the long pole to my advantage by tentatively poking Kelly's head with it. After a few tense seconds of my continued prodding, I breathed a sigh of relief when she was in fact dead...or at least more dead than last time. Deader?

As I took a step back to get farther away from the body I slipped and smacked my head on the beds guardrail.

"OW!" I hissed between clenched teeth while rubbing my head. I glanced at the floor only to find that I slipped in a puddle of blood. Actually a puddle would be an understatement, the entire floor within 3 feet of the bed was covered in a thick layer of the stuff.

Now I was practically covered in the red life sustaining liquid. I felt the nausea coming on so I hobbled as fast as I could to the bathroom so I could clean myself off.

The light to the bathroom flickered ominously for a few seconds before it stabilized. My nausea got worse once I saw my reflection. My entire body was covered in blood, both dried and wet. Not even my hair was unscathed, it was caked in thick layer of dried blood. My once white hospital gown was now black and red it was darker near the giant tear near my midriff. I shrugged out of it hoping to find a reprieve from the color, but unfortunately it was under the gown as well. It was everywhere...and I mean EVERYWHERE.

Luckily for me though my room was also equipped with a small shower. I hopped in and turned the water to hot. The pipes creaked for a few seconds before the water came gushing out. I stood in the stream enjoying the feel of the hot water on my skin, it was something I never thought I would feel again. And i'm not talking about when I died.

After a scrubbing my skin until I could actually see my skin turn pink I started to lather the shampoo into my hair trying to dislodge all the dried blood.

By this point I was only in the shower just for the sake of being in the shower. Considering that for the past six years I have been paralyzed in one form or another, I think i'm entitled to being a little indulgent. Don't you agree?

I stood there in bliss until the water turned cold. I grabbed a fresh hospital gown from the cabinet and approached the misted mirror. Suddenly I had this irresistible urge to look at my reflection, after all I haven't been able to truly look at myself under my own power in years. So I wiped the steam from the mirror and once again received another shock.

My eyes were glued to my reflection and refused to leave it. My once dull brown eyes were now a striking silver color, and my hair which was a dark brown was now a luminous glacier white. Even my physical features were different My cheekbones were higher, my eyes slightly slanted giving me slightly feline characteristics, even the light dusting of freckles on my cheeks and across my nose were gone as if they were never there to begin with.

I was never ugly before but now I was...stunning. After the initial shock of my new face wore off I noticed the rest of my body had undergone some changes as well. My muscles which by this point should be practically nonexistent from lack of use were clearly visible, they weren't big like a bodybuilders but they were definitely there. The place on my abdomen which should have been heavily scarred from the damage that Kelly had caused was unblemished and flat. Experimentally I pushed on my stomach only to be stopped by the taught muscles just under the skin, the rest of my body had a similar feel to it...well not everywhere everywhere, but I don't think you need to know just which parts of my body weren't hard. The only part of me that seemed to have resisted any change was my chest which remained small. Not flat just small.

Once I was finished gawking at myself I grabbed a clean hospital gown from the cabinet under the sink. When I put it on I immediately noticed something was wrong. It would be pretty hard not to notice the fact that the gown only reached my thighs. The cabinet was only filled with gowns in my size range so decided to put grab a different one since the nurse probably just put one with the wrong size. The next gown was met with similar results. So was the next one and the one after that. After trying out every single gown I had come to a conclusion.

Either the nurse had stocked the entire cabinet with the wrong sized gowns, or I had grown a foot while I was blacked out. Judging by my current changes I was leaning more towards the latter than the former.

There was also a pair of slippers in the cabinet but unlike a gown you can't exactly wear them when you're a few sizes bigger.

I walked out of the bathroom and was once again assaulted by the scent of rotting flesh. Kelly's body was still lying in the same position that it was in before so I grabbed a sheet and placed it over her. I had my own little moment of silence.

After that I grabbed my IV pole and made my way out into the hallway.

 **PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME! IT REALLY MOTIVATES ME! ANY IDEAS OR PROBLMES YOU HAVE WITH THE STORY ARE WELCOME!**


	3. Chapter 3: Childhood is the best years

**Hey guys I hope you guys enjoy this fanfic. PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME PLEEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE! And if you really like it please follow the story. It motivates me to keep writing. Remember if you have an idea or problem with my story please tell me and I will do my best to accommodate you.**

 **Chapter 3: Childhood is the best years**

The hallway was empty. Not a single thing was in sight. No corpses, no people, just the occasional bullet holes and blood splatters.

Creepy would never even begin to describe the hallway.

I quietly made my way down the empty hall.

All the windows I passed were sealed shut with thick sheets of metal.

 _Looks like they tried to quarantine the hospital. I doubt it worked but who knows? Are the lack of bodies from them coming back, or getting moved?_

I had seen enough movies and played enough video games as a kid to see where this was going, and I did not like it, not one bit.

After about a minute of wandering the halls I finally found a body. It was pinned underneath a gurney. Judging by the military gear I think it's safe to assume that the person was once a soldier.

When I got within ten feet of the body it lunged at me. I jumped back to avoid it but that proved unnecessary since it was trapped by the gurney. But I didn't want to take any chances.

I tried taking a deep breath to calm myself, but ended up regretting that decision. The putrid scent coming off the soldier made me gag. I ripped a chunk of cloth from the bottom of my already too short gown and used one hand to press it against my nose to help suppress the smell.

Tightening my grip on my Iv pole I got a little closer to the thrashing corpse. Once I was close enough I raised my pole above its head and stabbed it downward, as if I was spear fishing.

Honestly who would have thought that the human skull would be this hard to break? I was now on my third stab and the damn thing just didn't want to die...again. It was my fifth hit that did it, my trusty Iv pole snapped leaving me with a short metal pipe with a sharp jagged end. I stared at it for a moment ignoring the pinned zombie. I glanced at the still undead soldier and stabbed downward, the shortened pole force me to lean down a bit. But this time the newly sharpened end pierced the skull, and with a sickening crunch the corpse was now just that, a corpse.

I couldn't help but feel a brief surge of pride at my accomplishment despite its macabre nature. Putting my weapon down I grabbed the corpse by the arms and pulled it out from under the gurney. Flipping it so that its body was lying on its back, I removed the pistol holstered at his thigh. After my first find I immediately began to search the soldiers many pockets.

By the end of my search I was rewarded with a pistol with only three rounds left, a granola bar which I immediately ate upon finding, a sturdy looking green switchblade, and what appears to be a pack of banana flavored chewing gum.

When I tried to pack it all up I ran into a bit of a snag. My gown which was still uncomfortably small didn't have pockets of any kind. I bit my lower lip in thought trying to come up with a way to hold my new gear. Glancing down at the blood splattered vest of the soldier I came to a decision. I removed his vest and put it over my gown. Using its many pockets to hold my stuff. I even took his holster and secured it to my own thigh the strap dug uncomfortably into my bare thigh, but I had to ignore it since I didn't have any other options.

Once I finished adjusting all the straps I continued on my search to find a way outside. I yearned for a breath of fresh air, trust me when I say, the smell of rotting flesh is something you can't get used to.

I stopped at one of those "you are here" maps and realized that I was actually really close to the main entrance, I just had to cut through the pediatrics ward and i'd be homefree.

As I drew closer to the pediatrics ward I began to notice a shift in the scenery. With every step the hallway became more clean and orderly, until it felt as if I was in a normal hospital instead of a nightmare.

I stopped at the door that separated the pediatrics ward from the rest of the hospital. A strong breeze suddenly rushed through the hall from the doorway making goosebumps appear on my exposed flesh. I looked behind me and was alarmed to find that the once spotless floor was marred by bloody footprints. My feet were once again covered in blood from walking through the bloody halls early, but this time it wasn't mine.

I had seen so much blood since waking up I honestly don't think it would ever get a reaction out of me again. Taking the breeze as a good sign I walked through the door.

The wing was was completely different than the other sections of the abandoned hospital. It looked as if time froze in this wing perfectly preserving the area from the apocalypse not a thing was out of place. I was half expecting to see nurses bustling about checking on all the patients.

My footsteps felt like gunshots in the eerily quiet building. I warily watched my surroundings for any sign of movement, I was halfway to through when I thought I saw one of the curtains to front left move. I froze.

 _Ok Sam it was probably just your imagination, I should keep going. As long as I don't look behind the curtain like some dumb blonde in horror movie I should be perfectly fine. Just ignore it. Yeah that's a girl just keep walking and don't look._

The mysterious curtain was now on the edge of my vision, and just before it was completely behind me I saw it move,and once again I this time for a completely different reason

Under the curtain I could see a pair of small feet, i watched the feet moved out of sight and deeper into the room.

 _Just keep going, It's a trap. Look at this place it just screams death trap. Don't look behind the Curtain! But there could be a kid in their. The poor kids probably scared and doesn't know what to do! That poor kid probably wants to eat you! But what if it's not!_

I decided to listen to my conscience and approached the curtain. Putting one hand on the curtains edge while gripping my pointy IV pole tightly I yanked it back.

"Hello? Is anyone in he-"My eyes barely even registered what was in the room before I was tackled to ground sending my pole skidding a couple feet away.

I held back my assailant as its jaws kept snapping just inches from my face, my silver staring into its milky white.

I stared in horror as the undead child who couldn't have been a day over 5 kept trying to bite my face off. I was broken out of shock when I felt its nails start to dig into my arm drawing a bit of blood.

Using my one unpreoccupied arm I reached for my pole, but it was no use, the pole had gone out of my reach. And the kids finger where actually starting worm its way under my skin causing me to yelp in pain.

Realizing I had no other choice I pull out my gun and shot the kid in the head. His blood and bits of brain flew everywhere staining my face and hair once again a deep crimson.

I stared into the lifeless eyes of the child, and what little sustenance I had gained from that granola bar was lost as I threw it back up. The taste of vomit was becoming a familiar thing to me now.

My hands were shaking so much from the sudden adrenaline rush that I dropped the gun. Their was this constant ringing in my ears now from the gun going in such close proximity to my ear.

It only took a few seconds for the ringing to fade and be replaced by the sound of shuffling feet. Looking up from the dead child I saw a nightmare. Dozens of kids were coming out of there rooms, and they all shared the same sickly skin and milky eyes, the gap between them was getting smaller by the second and if I wanted to make it out of the building alive I would need to move fast.

Quickly I snatched up the pistol I had dropped earlier and made a break for it, running past the undead children and shoving the ones blocking me out of the way.

I was merely a few feet from the relative safety of the stairwell when it happened. One of the kids, a young girl perhaps seven years old with long blonde hair which probably would have looked made her look absolutely adorable if she wasn't missing a large chunk of her face managed to latch onto my back like some possessed Koala. She proceeded to tear into my shoulder, if I slowed down at all to get her off me I would get caught by the horde, so I just grit my teeth and continued on running.

Throwing the door open I scrambled inside and slammed it shut behind. Now that the danger of being swarmed had passed I was free to deal with the Blonde Koala feasting on my shoulder. Wrenching the girls arms off me I threw her down the stairs hoping the fall would put her out of her misery.

Unfortunately for me the little brat got back up and started shambling up the stairs. Groaning in frustration I aimed my still upholstered weapon at her and pulled the trigger.

I was expecting her head to explode or at the very least jerk back, but instead something entirely different happened. She multiplied, in fact I was seeing double everything, and she was still coming towards me. The claw marks on my arm started to burn. The pain spread to the rest of my arm and soon I was clutching my arm in pain. This pain was so intense that a scream tore its way out my throat. But nothing could prepare me for what happened next.

Suddenly the bite on my shoulder erupted into an inferno of pain setting all my nerves alight sending me to my knees, and nearly down the stairs. The pain was so intense that I think I might have blacked out for a few seconds. My body felt like it was burning, my blood felt as though it was boiling. In fact I could have sworn I saw steam rise from the gash on my arm. Every muscle in my body was clenching and unclenching at random intervals as if they had a mind of their own, but the amount of force it contracted with was unnatural and caused me even more pain. My bones felt like they would shatter under the extreme pressure. My jaw was clenched so hard it would be a matter of time before my teeth cracked under the force. My spine was screaming in agony at the almost 90 degree angle it was forced into by my arching back.

I managed to crack my eyes open long enough to find the girl laying a foot away from me motionless. Although I probably should have been glad that one danger to my life could be crossed off now, I was in so much pain I could barely even process the information let alone appreciate it.

I lay there for what felt like days, but for all I know it could just been hours or even minutes. If i'm being honest impersonating a human buffet for Kelly seemed like a fond memory in comparison to the excruciating pain I was in now.

The pain slowly but surely faded away until it was nothing but a dull ache. My muscles burned, but not like before, this time it was the constant use that caused the pain. This was minimal though in comparison to its previous state.

I sighed in contentment when I was able to let my muscles go limp as I sat on the floor with my against the railing. Once I was sure the pain wasn't returning I checked my wounds, the claw mark on my arm was practically non existent, just a faint discoloration, I was surprised that the wound had healed up already but nothing could have shocked me more than the bite wound on my shoulder.

What once was a bleeding gaping hole that showed a bit of bone was now just an angry red scar. I poked it to make sure I wasn't hallucinating and immediately yanked my hand back in pain, the wound was farther along than should be possible but it still hurt a lot when irritated.

The door I came through was badly damaged and I could see the finger of the kids in the space between the door and doorframe.

 _I need to move. It's not safe here._

Taking a deep breath I holstered my gun which only had one bullet left and started making my way down the steps.

A sudden breeze my wafted up my gown eliciting a shiver. It wasn't that I felt cold it just felt odd not wearing anything.

 _Well at least now I know i'm going the right way._


End file.
